The Pizzeria Visit
by zorian13x
Summary: Mark surprises Hannah with a memory of the past. The restaurant they loved as kids has come back from the dead! Following a rumor they heard that some animatronics may still residing in the building. They go inside to investigate before the people can come and ship them away. But in the building, a purple man watches, deciding the kids will aid him in the animatronics destruction
1. Chapter 1

"This way Hannah!" The boy said as he ran over the street, giddy and all excited for tonight.

"Hold on Mark!" She yelled back, putting her hands over her mouth quickly and surveyed the area around her, cautious of anyone who could have heard her yelling.

"Oh I see, your chicken aren't you!?"

"Shut up!" She picked up a rock, throwing it across the street and almost hitting him. He smirked at her, jumping all around as if to antagonize her.

"Come on Hannah! oh wait… you're a chicken right? My bad, its not contagious is it?" He smirked at her, walking back and forth, making clucking noises.

"You piece of… Fine! Just hold on already" She looked all around, quickly running across the street and over to him. Sliding down and hiding behind one of the trees, looking back and checking her left and rights of the street to see if any car was coming.

"Wow… If I knew you were gonna be this paranoid then i wouldn't have sneaked out of my house to come get you." He rolled his eyes, hating this cowardice and careful side of her.

"Hey! My… skills are not that stupid! May i remind you, that i have gotten you out of the most troubling spots with those stupid school pranks of yours" She smirked back at him, the boy grumbling to himself.

"whatever! That doesn't matter now. What matters, is finding where that freakin restaurant is"

"So how about we try this… How about you actually tell me what restaurant you wanna go and see? Also, why do we need to go at night? I mean, is it illegal or something?"

He groaned to himself and face palmed "Hannah, if I did that, then don't you think that it will ruin the surprise?"

"well atleast tell me why during the night then" she started tapping her foot against the floor, wanting an answer

"It makes the mood better"

"wow"

He gave her a look "Oh shut up! You wanted to experience a life in the world of Mark, right? Well, when we find that restaurant, then you better be prepared to be blown away! You'll be so blown away that you won't even know what just happened and you'll be at my feet and be all like, 'Oh Mark, your so great and handsome! Please take me out on dates!' Then ill be like, 'of course i will, I wouldnt have it any other way really'" He smirked at her and winked

She rolled her eyes, laughing to herself "Yeah, sure, like ill ever do that"

He shrugged "We'll see my love" he said it in a suave voice and ran into the forest, following a sidewalk that seemed about a few years old

She sighed, rolling her eyes at the boys desperate attempts to make her notice him. "I already told you that I don't think it would work out"

"well can't we just try!? Come on, at least give me a chance, please" he stopped and gave her puppy dog eyes

"Mark, i said no" she said with a sternly and serious tone

He sighed "fine…" he looked ahead "I think i can see it in the distance… Yeah! Thats it!" He started running for the restaurant, Hannah running after behind him.

After a few minutes of running, they were able to get to the restaurant, Hannah breathing heavily, looking up as a she suddenly started smiling "Is this…!?

Mark smiled "Yup! Welcome to…" He opened his arms up, taking a dramatic pause as he looked up at the store and shouting with all of his might "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" He smiled at her "How was the dramatic pause? I'm looking for some feedback"

She laughed, punching his arm and walked to the doors "Wow… It's been so long. When was the last time we came here?"

"Amanda's birthday, seem like so long right?"

"Yeah… so long…" she took a moment to pause, turning to the boy with a questionable look "Why are we here?"

"Well, i heard that they'll be remaking the store, moving everything back to this new 'store' or something. Then they were told that there still may be some animatronics that may just be lying around in here."

"really?"

"Yup. Dad said he'd work with as the night guard and he overheard them saying they'll send someone to come and check to see if the info is correct. So I thought it'd be pretty cool if we checked this place out for anything and if we do find anything, maybe take it home and sell it to them for a boatload of cash!"

"I guess we could maybe get a lot for them…" She held a hand to the door, wiping the dust and muck off to see inside "So what now? Do we just go in then?"

"Yup" he grabbed the doors handle, pulling it once with no success, but he put more force in pulling it the second time. After a few second the door opened slowly, creaking as it was opened "Now let us venture in" he smirked and walked inside


	2. Chapter 2

"ugh, it stinks in here" Mark said as he pushed the door open and caught a whiff of the restaurant

"Smells like something died in here" Hannah held her nose, putting her shirt over it and trying to block the horrible smell

"Maybe it's the little kids who were said to have been killed" he smirked and let out a small chuckle

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Oh shut up will you, and what exactly do you mean by kids?" she felt herself tensing up, getting a bad vibe from inside of the store

"What? You dont know? Well, let me tell you about a story, about how there was once a man. A man that no one knows who or what his connection is to this store. And one day, the man decided that life was boring, that he had had enough of society chaining him down with its laws and its ways of life. He wanted to be free, he wanted to do what he chose to do and what he thought was right. At first he just stole small stuff, the feeling of freedom was great to him, and the crimes he was committing kept getting bigger and bigger till one day, he wanted to be truly free."

She went quiet, walking down the hallways with him as she listened to the sound of raindrops start to fall through the holes in the building, only making the mood more worse

"So he decides that to be 'truly free' is to do something that society loathes!"

"which is…?"

"Killing" he said as light from the thunderstorm outside lit the whole restaurant, expecting to hear Hannah scream but raised an eyebrow in confusion as she narrowed his eyes at him "What?"

She rolled her eyes "Really? He killed kids? And what, to be 'truly free'. Sorry Mark but that sound's like load of baloney to me, doesn't even make any sense"

"Well i guess that part isn't, more like a theory i guess. No one actually knows why he killed the kids at all, in fact i don't think anyone even knows who his identity is."

She rolled her eyes again "Boys, they'll believe anything they hear"

Now it was Mark's turn to roll his eyes "Well Hannah, if you actually check the news like I do, then you would've seen them talking about it"

"Hey! I watch the news… sometimes...'

"Not enough if you ask me"

she shushed him and continued walking, careful to not step in any of the broken holes in the floor. She looked ahead, noticing something had caught her eye. At first she was weary of it, but soon a smile appeared on her face "Oh my gosh!" She jumped in glee and ran ahead, three animatronics coming into sight as they stood on a platform on the end of the party floor "Mark! Mark! Come look! Its them. oh my gosh its them!"

Mark ran over, a smirk appearing on his face "Well i'll be a monkeys uncle, they're all still here!"

She frowned "Poor guys, no fair that they were all just left here to rot"

He shrugged "Well just be glad that they're here, in one piece no less" he stared at them, turning and looking at pirates cove "Now lets go check out the big one!" He ran over to the cove, pulling on the sheet as he stared at a fox animatronic "Yes! The best animatronic is still here!"

She laughed "I think I like Bonnie more, he seems more friendly"

"Sure, if that's what you wanna think"

"She's right" they both turned as they heard a voice come from one of the halls. Though it was too dark to see who was speaking, Hannah ran over to Mark "I always found Bonnie the most frightening though, just something about him you know?" the voice laughed, finding himself to be entertained

"Who's there!? This place is off limits to the public!"

"So why are two kids here then?"

"Well…"

"exactly, thanks for clearing that up Einstein" the figure slowly walked towards them, Hannah holding onto Mark's hand as his footsteps came closer.

"Mark…!" She whispered, her voice full of terror

"I know! I know!" We gotta get out of here, just let me think"

"What if he corners us!? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come here!"

"Shut up for a second!" he jumped up, grabbing Foxy's hook as he had the idea of using it as a weapon

"Mark! Stop fooling around! We gotta go!"

"Just give me a second, we can use this hook as a-" Mark let go of the hook, the sensation of pain went through him as he felt the animatronic bite down on his head. Yelling in pain as blood dripped down his face, he used his hands to pry the robot's jaws open, falling down on the ground and wailing in pain as he held his head.

"Mark!" She yelled as she fell back, her eyes watering as the animatronic launched down at her friend. She got up to run, ignoring the screams of her friend "Mark… I'm sorry… oh god i'm sorry Mark im so-" as she ran, she felt the air knocked out of her, a fist launching into her abdomen as she was sent flying against a wall. Her eyes trailing up at a figure standing over her.

"Now now, there's no need to cry. It was inevitable, something that no one could have stopped. All you are is a part of a chain of mistakes, and of course, you'll be a part of it. But I do have a proposition for you, come with me, and we can end the chain. But… If you choose not to, well…" the man let out a laugh, pointing to the end of the hallway to where it had fallen silent, though the sound of movement was getting louder "I think you know what would come next" He held his hand out to her, smiling so innocently at the girl.

Her eyes were wide opened, tears still falling down her face. She looked over at the corridor, too scared to go back, but she had a feeling that this man wouldn't let her out either. She shook her head, knowing she had no other choice, she'd buy her time and wait for the right moment to run off, then she'd report everything that happened, no way was she dying in here. She shook the man's hand "Alright! Fine, just please help me! Please get me out of here" She pleaded

"I will, I will, everything will get better, but first, I got some loose ends to tie up here, and lucky you, cause i was needing a little helper to get the job finished. Dont worry, I promise everything will work out in the end"


End file.
